


Sweet Dreams Are Made of These

by 22Azure_Skies22



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Beaches, F/F, Fluff, Sunsets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23582290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/22Azure_Skies22/pseuds/22Azure_Skies22
Summary: Spinel and Pink Pearl watch the sunset.
Relationships: Pink Diamond's Pearl/Spinel (Steven Universe)
Kudos: 24





	Sweet Dreams Are Made of These

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back!!! This is one of two quick little writing prompts before I start working on the real fanfic I've been planning in my head. This didn't take long. Like, at all. Btw I am a multishipper, and I respect all ships. This one just happens to be another Spinearl fic. I hope you enjoy!!!

Spinel and Pink Pearl were on Earth in Beach City. They were sitting on the beach, looking at the calming ocean. The smell of saltwater was in the air. It was almost sunset. The two pink gems were chatting. Spinel was telling an interesting story about her experience with a feline.

"So then it jumped on me and I got scared and fell down. But then it licked my face and made this... strange noise." "What was the noise like?" Pip asked. Spinel didn't want to make the noise that the mammal made. It was a cute noise. Too cute. She knew that Pip would make fun of her. But she did want her partner to at least know what the noise is so if she heard it, she would know what animal it was.

Pip was waiting for her response. _Did she forget the noise?_ Spinel thought _I shouldn't be embarrassed in front of my partner._ She finally said "The noise was like... Nyaaa... Meeooww..." Spinel was blushing like crazy. Pip smiled and said "Spinel that was adorable! It warmed my heart, that noise. Super cute..." _This is what I was afraid of._ "I'm not cute! Wait, what are ya doin'?" Pip started to pet Spinel's head. Then she kissed her forehead.

"You're naturally adorable. You know that, right?" Pip teased. Spinel thought for a moment. _Why is_ ** _she_** _always the cocky one?_ Spinel's expression changed to a smug one. She was staring at Pip for a short amount of time. For her, it didn't take long to find something beautiful about her. Everything.

"Look at you... Gosh, yer beautiful." Pip knew what Spinel was doing. _She's just trying to make me flustered instead of her. Eh. I can let her be cocky just this once. Or... I could try to beat her at this._ "Spinel, you're my night in shining armour." Spinel smiled. She knew what game this was.

"Well, you're eyes are so pretty."

"You're so adorable!"

"You're such'a dork!"

"I don't think I've ever loved someone this much before."

They kept throwing complements at each other, without even stopping to say "thank you". Each gem got pinker with each comment. Pip got incredibly pink when Spinel said how her nose was attractive. "Uhh... You really think so?" asked Pip. Spinel got very cocky at the question. _I'm gonna win this time!_ "Of course, suga. Everything about ya is attractive. Sometimes I can't keep my eyes off ya..." Pip was almost about as pink as Spinel at this point. "But its not just yer looks, doll," Pip loves the pet names that Spinel gives her.

"Your entire personality is what got me to realise that you're the one for me. At times you're graceful and intelligent. Other times yer forgetful and childish... But those aren't even half of the reasons why I love ya so much. I am the luckiest gem alive to have a partner as great as you."

Pip was astonished. She couldn't help but to cup Spinel's cheeks and kiss her. She kissed her in the mouth. Spinel was shocked at first, but then relaxed and kissed her back.

_**( ~~They could make out right now and-)~~** _

Spinel broke the kiss. "I love you. A lot. You're so freaking hot." Pip giggled then said "What did I do to deserve somebody like you?" Spinel replied "Exist." Spinel smirked. "Oh, you!" Pip exclaimed. "Kiss me again." Spinel said. Pip did as she was told and kissed Spinel. They broke the kiss then looked out into the ocean to see the sun setting.

"Earth is prettier than I expected it to be." said Pip as the sky was getting darker. The gorgeous purple and crimson colored sky filled the two with wonder and awe. "Yeah, this planet is beautiful, y'know, without gems like me tryin' to destroy it." Pip looked to the right at her saddened partner. "Spinel, we have all made mistakes. You were angry, sad, and confused back then. Besides, Steven and the others forgave you. Not to mention that was 3 years ago!"

Spinel sighed. "You're right, Pip." She could still tell that her partner was sad, so she laid on her lap and hugged her abdomen. "Albiet all your mistakes and all of mine, I still love you. I always have. Always will." Spinel smiled. "Being your partner was one of very little things that I did, that wasn't a mistake." Pip finished.

 _~~Haha i won the game lmao~~_ ~~thought Pip~~

Spinel couldn't find anything else to say but "I love ya too." They stared into each others eyes for a long time before staring at the setting sun. Suddenly, night came and they saw all the beautiful stars twinkling in the sky, followed by a big bright full moon.

Pip closed her eye and fell asleep. She was still lying on Spinel's lap. Spinel chuckled to herself. She rested her chin on top of Pip's head and fell asleep too.

The two rested the for the remainder of the night. They had lovely dreams about each other.


End file.
